UNA AVENTURA ALGO ¿ALOCADA? B&W AAML
by Ira-chan766
Summary: ESTA BASADO EN B&W ASH, MISTY Y BROCK EMPRENDEN UNA NUEVA AVENTURA ASIA TESELIA
1. Chapter 1

Ira: holaaa este es mi primer fic espero que les guste

Patty: tranquila iras mejorando de apoco

Ira: bueno ahora el

Patty: DISCLAIMER .

Ira: POKEMON no me pertenece si, así fuera Misty volvería a Pokemon

Patty: las palabras entre ** son pensamientos

Cap 1

-Ciudad Celeste-09:10 am

Daisy: oye Lili y ¿Misty? –pregunto-no la e visto en todo el día

Lili: ah ¿la feita? Se esta preparando para ir a pueblo paleta-contesto-

Daisy: ¿a pueblo paleta?-pregunto-¿para que va a ir a pueblo paleta?

Lili: pues le llegó una invitación-dijo-le van a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a ash

Daisy: ah el novio de Misty

Violet: ese mismo –dijo- esta desesperada por ver que se va a poner –

Daisy: ¿tanto así?-desde el cuarto de Misty se escuchaba como gritaba "¿que me pongo?"- okey…. -_- si que esta desesperada

Violet: bueno me tengo que ir a mi clase de danza-dijo-adioss

Lili: y yo a correr adiós

Daisy: adiós chicas buena suerte

-en el cuarto de Misty-

Misty P.O.V

Misty: ¿que me pongo?….¿que me pongo?-decía una y otra vez tirando toda la ropa que no le parecía para la ocasión -*no se que ponerme tengo que verme bien para ash...o/o d...digo para la fiesta-pensó Misty-

Azumarill: azu azu marill "mama no desesperes"

Misty: ¿Quién esta desesperada? o/o-digo algo sonrojada-yo solo quiero estar lista para la fiesta, eso es todo

Totodile: to to dile to dail" master nadie te va a creer"-(n.t: la tía de Misty le regalo un totodile por su cumple el año anterior)-me dijo totodile-

Misty: ay… mejor cállense -/- -digo algo sonrojada- ¿ahora que me pongo?

¿?: Hermana mejor ponte el vestido color verde agua que mama te regalo-dijo una voz que conocía a la perfección

¿? : si ese te va a quedar muy bien-dijo la segunda voz-

P.O.V NORMAL

Misty: ¿y ustedes desde cuando saben tanto de moda?-pregunto-¿Dan y Lan waterflower?

Dan: simple Daisy nos obligo por así decirlo a tomar un curso de moda-respondió algo molesto-pero dejando eso de lado….

Lan: te queríamos preguntar si podemos ir a la fiesta –siguió Lan-

Misty: bueno…no creo que allá problema encima la fiesta es mañana-respondió-

Dan: entonces… ¿por que buscas tu ropa ahora y no mañana?-pregunto algo confundido-

Misty: por que no quiero dejar todo a última hora-dijo algo cansada-bueno ahora ¿que hacen aquí?

Lan: queremos avisarte que ya nos vamos para ir a buscar a nuestros primeros pokemons, a donde la .(n.t: la es una occ que hicimos con mi amiga Patty)

Misty: okey no tarden demasiado-dijo Misty-ah y díganle que ya recogí la pokebola special que me mando a buscar-

Dan y Lan: ok-dijeron ambos- adiosss

-en alguna parte de el bosque verde-

Ash: bueno ya casi llegamos-dijo emocionado-no puedo esperar para llegar a casa*y para ver a MI Misty….espera eh dicho ¿mi Misty? o/o d..debo de estar algo enfermo, no puede ser que allá dicho mi Misty, bueno… por una parte es gruñona pero por otra parte es muyyyy linda -/-….BASTA ASH RECCIONA QUE ESTAS DICIENDO, MAS BIEN QUE ME ESTA PASANDO 0/0 ELLA ES TU MEJOR AMIGA LOS MEJORES AMIGOS NO PIENSAN EN ESAS COSAS O…. amenos que quieras que ella sea tu novia eso no es tan malo…..PERO TE ESTAS ESCUCHANDO KETCHUM…..respira, inhala, respira, inhala- se repetía mental mente-

Brock: -se mantenía a tentó ante las reacciones de Ash que parecía tener una pelea consigo mismo- Ash… oye ash-no recibió respuesta- Ash tierra llamando a Ash-no respondió otra vez- OYE ASH REACCIONAAA

Ash: HAAAAAA-grito- que susto me diste Brock, ¿que pasa?

Dawn: es que no contestabas y Brock se preocupo al igual que Pikachu-dijo-

Brock: ¿pensabas en algo o en alguien Ash?-pregunto pícaramente sabiendo que pensaba en cierta pelirroja -

Ash: no-dijo sonrojado- no pensaba en alguien o/o

Brock: si tu lo dices-

Ash: bueno dejemos de hablar y vamos que se va a ser tarde -/- -salio corriendo-

Continuara…

Ira: espero que les aya gustado

Patty: sip bueno dejen review asta el próximo cap


	2. Chapter 2

**Ira: holaaa aquí les traigo el cap 2 de UNA AVENTURA ALGO ¿ALOCADA**?

Patty: bueno en esta historia Misty tendrá nuevos Pokemon y uno que otro que no sea de agua pero bueno no les dejo esperando mas ahora el….DISCLAIMER - Ira: Pokemon no me pertenece, si algún día me perteneciese Dan y Lan saldrían en el anime y Misty estaría en Pokemon X & Y envés de serena ¬¬ Patty: palabras entre ** son pensamientos

NORMAL P.O.V

-laboratorio de la profesora Susan-10:09 AM

Prof. Susan: tengo todo listo para cuando los niños lleguen-dijo-

Tirin-tirin-tirin (timbre)

Prof. Susan: ya voy-dijo mientras abría la puerta, estaban Dan, Lan, Lucy y Miria-

Dan: hola Prof. Susan vinimos por nuestros Pokemon

Prof. Susan: ah hola chicos claro pasen-abre la puerta y entran todos-no pensé que vendrían todos juntos-

Lan: lo que pasa es que nos encontramos todos y venimos juntos-respondió-

Prof. Susan: bueno aquí tienen a sus primeros Pokemon-dijo- para Dan un Charmander-

Dan: vaya gracias, un tipo fuego súper

Prof. Susan: para Lan un Scuartul

Lan: gracias Prof. Susan

Prof. Susan: para Miria un Bulbasaur

Miria: que lindo gracias

Prof. Susan: y para Lucy un Pichu

Lucy: gracias esta súper lindo

Prof. Susan: bueno a qui están sus Pokedex-les entrega sus pokedex-

Dan,Lan,Lucy y Miria: gracias

Dan: bueno ya nos vamos-dijo-adiós

Prof. Susan: adiós y suerte

-mientras tanto en pueblo paleta-10:09 AM

-en el laboratorio del profesor Oak-

Dawn: ¿Por qué estamos en lo del Prof. Oak?-pregunto- pensé que íbamos a tu casa-

Ash: a si era pero el Prof. Oak me llamo diciendo que necesitaba mi ayuda-respondió- por cierto Prof. Oak ¿para que exactamente necesita mi ayuda?-pregunto algo confuso pues no muchas veces el Prof. Oak necesitaba su ayuda-

Prof. Oak: pues….esto necesito que…..em- *¿Qué le digo? Necesito darle tiempo a delia para que prepare la fiesta de bienvenida sorpresa para Ash. Todo fue demasiado rápido*

FLASHBACK

-casa Ketchum-

(Vemos a delia suplicándole al profesor oak a que distraiga a Ash antes de la fiesta)

Delia: por favor Samuel necesito que distraigas a Ash asta la hora de la fiesta ¿si?-pregunto-

Prof. Oak: bien bien , lo are-respondió resignado-

FIN DEL FASHBACK

Prof. Oak: bueno…..quiero que…..cuentes cuantas pokebolas hay si eso- dijo algo nervioso-

Ash: ¿contar las pokebolas? ¿Esa era la emergencia?-pregunto sin creérselo-

Prof. Oak: am si es que nunca se sabe cuantas se necesitarán jajajajaja-rió algo nervioso-por cierto Brock y Dawn la Sra. ketchum los necesita-

Brock: bueno entonces nos vamos, Dawn tenemos que irnos-

Dawn: adiós

Ash: esperen ¡¿me van a dejar contar las pokebolas solo?!-

Brock: es tu trabajo Ash, adiós-se fue-

Ash: traicioneros-susurro-

Prof. Oak: Ash aquí están las cajas con las pokebolas-dijo trayendo mas de 30 cajas llenas-

Ash: no…puede…ser-dio un sonoro suspiro- esta va a ser un largo largo día-dijo mientras se ponía a contar-

-SERCA DE PUEBLO PALETA- ¡Una chica pelirroja con una eevee pequeña en sus brazos caminaban rumbo a la casa de la !

Misty: mira Rin ya casi llegamos-le dijo a su pequeña eevee que tenia un listón color rosa en su orejita derecha-

Rin: eevee "wooow"-respondió la pequeña-

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

Ira: eso fue el cap de hoy

Patty: asta la otra dejen review


End file.
